Everything has a Reason
by Pinkuro
Summary: After the Apocalypse is over, Dean goes to the PPTH, and Castiel feels he should stay. When he looks at a blond Australian doctors called Chase, he suddenly feels it's because of him. Castiel/Chase oneshot now beta'ed


**Title:** Everything has a Reason

**Chapter:** 1/1

******Author:** Pinku Aisu Kuriimu

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by the creators of House, M.D. and Supernatural. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warnings:**** Spoilers for Season 6 of House and Season 5 of Supernatural**, oneshot, crossover, slash, religious and medical content.

**Characters:** Castiel and Chase

**Pairing:** Castiel/Chase

**Summary:** After the Apocalypse is over, Dean goes to the PPTH, and Castiel feels he should stay. When he looks at a blond Australian doctors called Chase, he suddenly feels it's because of him.

**A/N:** After I stopped by a year with Supernatural, I finished all episodes that were missing and I found myself loving Castiel... the result? Yes! That's the result! 8D Enjoy!

**Edit:** beta read by spike_1790, thank you!

* * *

EVERYTHING HAS A REASON

The Apocalypse is over. Lucifer is dead now. Of all of them, Dean is the one who got hurt the most and needed to go to hospital, and since they were in Princeton, they decided to go to Princeton Plainsboro Teaching-Hospital.

Dean went straight over to the Operating theatre, while Sam had to stay at the ER and get some stitches. Castiel was there too. He helped to take them there.

"Okay, I'm going now," the Angel says, turning around to leave; he knows it would be suspicious to teleport in a place where several people could see him. He sees that Sam has finished getting his stitches and is now sitting in the waiting room, waiting for Dean.

"Wait, Cass!" He calls to the other, who stops and turns him head. "You're our friend now. I'm sure Dean thinks that too, although he would never say it out loud." Sam sees Castiel staring at him confusedly and decides to go directly to the point "I mean, since you're a friend, you should wait here with me, for him."

Castiel continues to stare at him, then looks around, and sits next to Sam, who turns his eyes to see him, but continues to stare ahead, waiting for any news of his brother.

Hours later, the doctor on call who performed Dean's surgery is seen walking towards them. Sam gets up to talk to him. Castiel, watching him, does the same. Somehow he feels he should stay. Maybe that's why. He learned awhile ago that these instincts are often God trying to tell him something, or lead him somewhere, so he won't ignore them now.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Chase, I'm here to inform you that the surgery was a complete success. We'll move him to the ICU where we'll monitor his improvement," he tells them with his Australian accent.

"Good, good," Sam says, relieved. "So, uh, doctor, how's his general state?"

"Oh well, he's..."

While they talk Castiel looks at the doctor. He observes that he's quite young compared to most doctors in that hospital. He seems to be only thirty, while most are forty plus. But that's not why he's staring at him, and neither is the short blond hair, or the light blue eyes, maybe too intense, and too mature for someone who's only thirty. The Angel usually sees that in someone old, who's lived enough, who's seen enough tragedy in life.

"Okay thank you doctor."

"No problem, see you later."

And as Chase left, Castiel looked at him, and knew, just knew his entire life. His secrets, his love, his failed marriage, and what's current eating him inside. Everything.

Suddenly he asked himself if he is the reason he should stay.

* * *

Dean is now in the ICU. Chase should go and check on him. The only problem is that he is in _that_room, Dibala's room. And Dibala'sroom still caused him panic attacks once in a while. The memory of him that remained in the room affected him. He knows he made the right thing, or perhaps, deep down he knows- after all thousands of millions of lives were saved that day, because of him, but then sometimes he asks himself if he should have killed one person, if he had the right, and if he shouldn't pay.

Although, he knows he probably already paid. He lost his beloved wife. He can't sleep a full night. It has been months. At least sober, he's working he's ass off in the hope of distracting himself from any stupid thoughts or actions. He's exhausted, mind and body. He just wanted to sleep and never wake up ever again.

But still he finds himself walking to that damned room, yet again, trying to control his squirming stomach and his heart from jumping out of his throat.

He enters the room with a deep breath and closed eyes. "Hello Mr Winchester, how are you doing today?" He says now with a smile on his face.

"Like crap, obviously," Dean answers. Sam smiles awkwardly to the doctor. Castiel just stares at the doctor, still there for the same reason as before.

"Okay, if you're in pain we can increase the painkillers," Chase says, taking a note of everything he needs.

"Oh god, please!" Dean speaks excitedly. Chase smiles and increases his painkillers. "Oh, you're an angel!" Castiel suddenly stares in disbelief at Dean and then at Chase. The doctor's eyes seem worse than before; now they look sad, scared and tired. And he finds himself more intrigued by the doctor. He had an interesting life story, took care of his mother, went to the seminary at some point, was studious, and an overall a good person.

"Thanks, Doc," Sam says when Chase's about to leave. The blond just smiles tiredly and turns around.

But when he opens the glass door and is about to leave somebody inside calls him.

"You know," Castiel starts speaking. He really thinks he should tell him this, that it will make him feel better. "You did the right thing. You saved millions of lives and He is very happy with this. He's with you, and very proud with all you've done so far." He knows it's true. He's known it since the first time he ever saw him.

Chase turns only his head for the man- black hair, blue eyes, serious look. What is he saying? How does he know anything? Does he know anything? Still he talks of God so easily, like he's always wanted to, but never achieved. And now he barely even believes there is a God; he wants to, but can't. After everything that's happened, how can there be a God?

But somehow it's so Good to hear that he did the right thing, that somebody is happy and proud of him.

Nobody had been proud of him, ever.

That was why he fought; so his eyes wouldn't tear, and wished they weren't already. He nodded his head and left.

While there, in the hospital room, Dean starts laughing. "Poor Doc. You just knocked him out, Cass."

Sam wonders what the blond Doctor had done, but decides it should be nothing they hadn't already made worse.

* * *

Chase is at the chapel. It has been a long day and he just performed a surgery on a small baby, who unfortunately died. He hates it when little babies die. They are so small and had barely lived; just pure lives wasted. He always thinks it was his fault, and always gets sad. It's the only time he allowed himself to go pray.

"You know, it's not your fault he's dead. It was his time. The baby's better now." That voice. Him again. He looks up, and sees he's kneeling next to him.

"Who are you?" Chase whispers looking at him. "How do you know these things about me?"

Castiel then gets up. He made a wind that closes the doors, locking just the two of the inside. Chase stares, scared, at the door, but then he notices the lights were going on and off. He looks at other male and sees shadows of wings behind him. He stares at him, scared.

"What...?"

"My name is Castiel. I'm an Angel of the Lord," Castiel told him seriously, waiting for an answer.

Chase always had an open mind. He remembers Clancy, the seven year old who believed he was raped by aliens. Chase had been the only one who actually considered it as a possibility.

Now the man knew what he did with Dibala- yes, because there is no doubt it was. There were too many details, and nobody else besides Chase, Foreman and House knew about it, and neither of them would tell. And it was the same with the baby; he had been at the NICU for weeks; the parents never left there, and unless he actually went there he could never tell about it because no doctor would tell, thanks to patient-doctor confidentiality.

And then there was the magic tricks- the wind coming from nowhere – since there were no windows, at least none wide enough to create such a strong wind like that – the lights turning on and off, like invisible lightning.

After everything, it just makes sense. Chase finds himself accepting easily what Castiel says, like it was so obvious.

"Okay. Nice to meet you Angel Castiel."

He nods politely. "Robert Chase"

Chase smiles tiredly. He feels tired. He doesn't know why there's an Angel in the same room as him either.

Castiel on the other hand is pleased he was so easily accepted. He remembers when he told Dean about himself; compared to that, this was much calmer.

"So what an Angel is doing in here? What does an Angel wants with me?"

Castiel sits next to Chase again. "I'm not sure. I felt I should stay, and then I felt it has something to do you with you."

"I thought Angels were supposed to know all the answers," Chase smiles tiredly again.

"I thought so too, but recently I found myself asking more than answering," Castiel says, looking at the big Jesus crucified at the front of the small chapel.

Chase then stares at him. "I guess it's just God who has the answers." He still has to adjust to this idea, but, if there are angels, there's a God too, right?

Castiel nods. "You know, you were right to leave the seminary. Your fate has always been as a doctor, where you could make a big difference, and you have" Chase looks at him, surprised. He means God's not angry he left God's house? He smiles. It was the second time he's said he's happy with him; it still feels funny, good funny.

Castiel looks at Chase. The blonde's smiling. Not one of those tired smiles, but a true smile. He discovers he likes it when he smiles. He looks beautiful, alive, and gorgeous like so many of God's wonders on Earth.

"Is there really a God?" Chase asked, tired of wondering.

"Yes." He answers flatly. "I know it's not fair. Your wife left you, your parents and your whole family's dead, you feel alone... But you're not. He's with you," He says. He doesn't know why. But he cares. He cares that Chase knows he's not alone, and he wants him to know, and he doesn't want him to be sad, never.

It feels good to hear it from an Angel. If feels good to hear it from him. It sounds like he actually cares for him. It's good after so long.

"Thank you. That means a lot more you think," he says nodding his head to Castiel and opening a big smile in appreciation.

The Angel suddenly finds his vessel's heart starting to beating fast. That never happened before. He suddenly gets confused, but when he gets a wave of emotions pumping through his head he wonders what's happening.

He finds himself taken by these emotions. He leans over and crosses his lips with the blonde's.

The Australian opens his eyes wide when he finds a pair of lips over his, but they're so soft and good, he feels bewitched.

When they finish, Castiel backs up slowly, wondering what he just did, why he did it.

"What just happened?" He asks Chase.

"I should ask this," Chase says, and he's confused as well. The kiss was so good, yet he asks himself if it's not a sin. Maybe they will be punished for this, maybe... And he suddenly he understands when his heart starts beating fast and he gets scared of these thoughts and others like being separated and never being allowed to be seen again. "I know what it is." Castiel looks at him, wanting the answer. "It's called love. I think I love you." Chase smiles.

Castiel thinks for a minute. Love? So is this how it feels to be in love? He thinks for a minute. It's a wonderful feeling, a wonderful state of being. He wants to be with Chase forever; to make him happy and always see his wonderful smile.

"But I don't know if I should, if we should... if we'll be punished for doing this," Chase says ashamed, looking down.

"One thing I learned is that you must always follow you heart," he says, leaning towards Chase and kissing him again.

"So, no worries?" Chase starts getting more relieved.

"No." He says, serious as always. Chase smiles, getting happier. "And even if we do, we'll be together. We have an eternity for us." He wishes it. He knows no matter how hard it gets, he'll make it come true. He knows it's the right thing to do.

"I believe you," Chase says, leaning over the Angel's chest. "I believe you," Chase says. He feels calm, happier than he's ever been, and for the first time in his life, he has no doubt in his mind- no troubles, just the certainty of the moment, and that's what matters to him. The moment that would surely last for eternity.

Castiel looks at the man leaning on his chest. He holds him with an arm, and is sure, at that moment, that what he's come to do at the hospital is complete. After all, everything has a reason.

THE END

* * *

A/N: If I tell you guys that I originally had a much more complicated idea for crossover and I can joy a another series on it? Hmn... I supposes is not that bad lol

Anyway, liked? Send me a review! It's totally free!


End file.
